


Les Adieux

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explanations, Friendship, Post Arrestation, a bit tragic, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Bonjour monsieur Dunlop, lui sourit-elle timidement.- Anne ! Je... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Mr. Dunlop





	Les Adieux

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Anne with an E_ appartient à CBC et Netflix (je suppose ?), tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 26 janvier 2019.

Anne resta un long moment devant les grilles de la prison sans oser bouger, encore moins y entrer, alors même que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle s'était rendue à Charlottetown – quitte à cacher un peu la vérité aux Cuthberts. Ils n'auraient pas compris ce besoin qu'elle avait d'y aller, au moins une fois, calmer les tourments de sa conscience. Cela lui faisait peur, mais elle se devait de le faire, aussi finit-elle par pousser les grilles et entrer. L'homme en uniforme qui se tenait derrière la porte d'entrée la regarda de haut en bas, clairement surpris de sa présence, lorgnant en particulier sur le panier qu'elle tenait à la main, avant de lui demander un peu sèchement la raison de sa venue.

« Je... Je voulais savoir s'il était possible de rendre visite à monsieur Dun... Jennesey. »

Le garde semblait assez circonspect, mais se leva en soupirant, jouant avec le gros trousseau de clefs qui était accroché à sa ceinture. La jeune fille trouva cela pour le moins surprenant qu'il ne lui demande pas davantage d'informations, mais ne s'en plaignit pas, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre. Elle le suivit donc le long du couloir, le cœur battant d'autant plus la chamade qu'elle pouvait entendre et parfois voir certains prisonniers qui avaient l'air de tout sauf d'ami. Le garde finit par s'arrêter devant une geôle isolée et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrée.

« Vous pouvez le voir pour dix minutes, pas davantage. »

Anne, le cœur au bout des lèvres, entra timidement, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu cet homme... Et pourtant, il était là, presque identique à son souvenir. Quoique, un peu moins en chair, et un peu plus de barbe, aurait-elle dit. Mais Anne ne pouvait que reconnaître ce visage et ce sourire surpris qu'il lui lança en la voyant, en la reconnaissant.

« Bonjour monsieur Dunlop, lui sourit-elle timidement.  
\- Anne ! Je... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- C'est bientôt Noël, alors je vous ai apporté quelque chose... »

Il y eut un moment d'attente, avant que la jeune fille ne lui tende rapidement son panier avant de reculer d'un pas. L'homme en sortit le contenu : une tarte aux fruits comme il lui avait appris à en faire, ainsi que l'ancien tablier qu'elle lui avait fabriqué – retrouvé au bord d'une route et lavé pour l'occasion. Le prisonnier en était tout ému, ne comprenant pas l'attention de la jeune fille, mais heureux de recevoir ce signe d'affection.

« Merci, chère Anne, merci du fond du cœur ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire...  
\- Alors ne dites rien, répondit-elle calmement. Je parlerai. Lorsque vous viviez aux Pignons Verts, je vous ai proposé de devenir votre petite sœur. J'étais sincère, vous savez ? Je vous aimais vraiment, de tout mon cœur. Mais vous avez profité de ma gentillesse, non, de notre gentillesse à tous les trois. De l'accueil de Matthew et Marilla... J'ai mis du temps à pardonner votre traitrise. Mais encore maintenant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, j'ai besoin de réponse.  
\- Comprendre quoi ?  
\- Vous sembliez nous apprécier aussi ! N'était-ce vraiment qu'un jeu ? Que... de la comédie ?  
\- Non ! Je vous appréciais, je vous apprécie toujours ! Je voulais vraiment m'installer à Avonlea et rester près de vous ! Je te le jure !  
\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir continué à essayer à tout prix de nous voler ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que je ne le fasse pas ?  
\- TOUT, s'énerva Anne, qui était aux bords des larmes. Vous auriez pu nous aider à attraper Nath, et à rendre l'argent ! Mieux encore, à faire en sorte qu'il ne le reçoive pas, cet argent ! Les gens auraient été vexés de la tromperie, c'est certain, mais ils auraient pu vous pardonner ! Maintenant, c'est impossible. Je n'ai même pas osé dire à ma plus chère confidente que je venais vous voir, à cause de ce qu'elle a souffert du fait de vos actions. Et encore moins à Marilla...  
\- Mais tu es venue malgré tout.  
\- Oui, je suis venue. Mais ce sera la seule fois. Je suis venue vous faire mes adieux. Je ne reviendrais pas. »

L'homme parut dévasté par cette nouvelle, se levant pour essayer de prendre la main d'Anne, qui recula d'un coup pour l'éviter. Il s'arrêta net dans son élan, et recula, visiblement très malheureux. Il allait parler, mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, lent mais sûr. Elle semblait si grave et sérieuse qu'il n'osait pas dire un mot.

« J'en suis désolée, mais il le faut. Pour nous, comme pour vous. Si vous sortez... non. Lorsque vous sortirez de cette prison, vous devez refaire votre vie, loin de ceux qui vous ont connu, et vivre enfin comme vous le méritez.  
\- Anne...  
\- Adieux, monsieur Dunlop. Puissiez-vous être heureux. »

La jeune fille appela le garde qui la fit sortir tandis que le prisonnier tentait en vain de la rappeler, de la convaincre de rester. Il était trop tard : elle avait pris sa décision, et celle-ci était irréversible. Le garde ne dit rien, ne demanda rien, et la reconduisit vers la sortie.

Dehors, Anne soupira un long moment, le cœur lourd, réprimant à grand peine ses larmes naissantes, avant de disparaître dans les rues de Charlottetown pour rejoindre ses amis.


End file.
